Frog
Frogs are a recurring race of animals in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Many different types of frogs can be found throughout the series, varying greatly in appearance. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past One of the Dwarven Swordsmiths can be found in the Dark World in the form of a frog-like creature. This is due to the magic power of the Dark World, and if Link uses the Magic Mirror to transport himself and the frog back to the Light World, the Dwarven Swordsmith will return back to his normal form. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Many frogs can be found in Richard's Villa. This is a likely reference to his original game Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru (translated as For the Frog the Bell Tolls). Mamu is a giant frog whom Link meets during his quest. He along with his frog followers teach Link the "Frog's Song of Soul". The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time During the quest for Biggoron's Sword, Link receives an Eyeball Frog from King Zora XVI. He must bring it to the Lake Scientist before it spoils. When Link arrives at the Lakeside Laboratory, the Lake Scientist thinks that the Eyeball Frog is for him to eat, but in reality it is used to make the Eye Drops for Biggoron. When Link is traveling the banks of the Zora's River as a child, he meets a group of five frogs known as the Fabulous Five Froggish Tenors. If Link plays for the frogs songs on his Fairy Ocarina or Ocarina of Time, they will reward him with Rupees and Pieces of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Many Frogs can be found throughout the land of Termina. If Link talks to them while wearing Don Gero's Mask, they will vanish and say they will return to Snowhead when spring arrives. Two of these frogs are under a mutation causing them to take the shape of an enemy known as the Gekko. Gekkos appear as overgrown frogs who are very hostile towards Link. One is encountered in Woodfall Temple, and another in Great Bay Temple. When Link defeats the Gekkos, they morph back into regular frogs. When this happens, Link can wear Don Gero's Mask and order them to return back to Snowhead. When all five frogs have been spoken to, and Link defeats Goht, they report to Snowhead as promised, and reinstitute their choir. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Two frog-like Deities are introduced: Cyclos and Zephos. They are two wind gods encountered in various locations throughout the Great Sea. They are depicted as giant frogs riding on clouds. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Many frogs appear by the river in Ordon Village. Like most animals in the game, Link can talk to them while in wolf form. Several of the frogs will tell Wolf Link how to use is wolf senses to find dig spots containing hidden items such as Rupees and Hearts. Humorously, one of the frogs points out he didn't expect anyone would come to talk to him and apologizes for not having anything to say to him. A fishing lure called the Frog Lure is required to catch a Hylian Loach at Hena's Fishing Hole. It can be won by beating eight levels of the Rollgoal game. It is also revealed that they are the preferred prey of the Hyrule Bass, Hylian Loach, and Hylian Pike, as they all are all known to target the frog lure. The mini-boss of the Lakebed Temple is a monster named the Deku Toad. It resembles a more froggish version of the Water Toadpoli. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass A species of frogs called the Golden Frogs inhabit the World of the Ocean King. They are led by a Giant Golden Frog named Golden Chief Cylos, who bears a striking resemblance to Cyclos and Zephos from The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild There are two species of frogs in Breath of the Wild, the Hot-Footed Frog and Tireless Frog. They can be caught by Link, Hot-Footed Frogs are the most common type and can be found in several areas while Tireless Frogs are rare and usually appear during rainy weather. and cooked with monster parts to make Elixirs. When cooked with monster parts, Hot-Footed Frogs produce Hasty Elixirs while Tireless Frogs produce Enduring Elixirs. If cooked with other ingredients this will usually produce the failed food dish Dubious Food, though will produce elixirs if cooked with monster parts and ingredients that provide the same additional effect ("Hasty" ingredients for Hot-Footed Frogs and "Enduring" ingredients for Tireless Frogs). This marks the second time in the series, after the Eyeball Frog from Ocarina of Time, in which a species of frog is confirmed to be used in both medicine and as food by Hylians. Link can also take their picture with the Camera Rune to add them to the Hyrule Compendium. During his ninth Recovered Memory, Princess Zelda is shown catching a Hot-Footed Frog while resting with Link on Irch Plain. She becomes excited as they are a delicacy that castle research had found they augment physical abilities under proper circumstances and that it involved consuming one though she was unaware they needed to be cooked first as in her excitement, she humorously tries to convince a reluctant Link to eat it raw and alive as part of an impromptu field study. Additionally the Sheikah are shown to pray to frog statues that represent guardian deities that guide mortals throughout their lives according to Paya. Interestingly the Yiga Clan also has guardian deity frog statues near their hideout in Karusa Valley, despite serving Calamity Ganon. Though it is unknown if these guardian deities are actually divine frogs like Zephos and Cyclos or if these guardian deities are just associated with frogs. Hyrule Compendium ;Hot-Footed Frog ;Tireless Frog Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask races Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess races Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass races Category:Frogs Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild races